Pink and Grey
by swear-on-the-moon
Summary: Two missing scenes from Tonks and Lupin. Hospital Wing in HBP and when Remus goes back to Tonks in DH...SPOILER ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

The Hospital Wing was so silent in that minute, that even Fawkes had paused in his lament.

Tonks turned and watched Harry leave with McGonagall, then looked back at Remus, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Remus immediately looked away from her, his heart telling him one thing, his brain telling him the exact opposite. Molly and Fleur had begun glaring at Remus, knowing that he was being a bloody git about the entire situation.

Remus shook every time he looked at Bill; Tonks had said that she would be able to prove to him that it was possible for a person to be loved, even if they had been injured by Fenrir Greyback, and here was her proof, Bill and Fleur, right in front of him.

"Re-Remus?" Hermione asked in a timid voice. Every head turned to look at her, "You're hurting more people than just Tonks."

Remus shook his head, "Ron exhibited it himself when you three had found out about me, I'm shunned from normal society, and I don't want anyone to be hurt one day, if I forget my potion."

"You love her," Ron said simply. Tonks looked up at him with curious eyes, he nodded, and "I can see it in your eyes Professor. The reason that you're pushing her away is because you love her and want to keep her out of danger. Let's see, she's an auror, part of the Order of the Phoenix, and she's in as much danger in both of those she is with you. You're supposed to be intelligent Professor, you should be able to see that you're hurting her more by pushing her away."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked him wildly, Ron just chuckled.

"Always the tone of surprise."

Tonks smiled briefly at the two of them, "I better go and alert Mad-Eye and King." She took one step out the door, "I—never mind."

"Tonks!" Remus called after her, bolting out of the Hospital Wing.

She shook her head and turned around, "What now Rem—"

The rest of his name was drowned out by his lips hitting hers.


	2. 5 Month Return

_Ding Dong_

It was December, and Nymphadora Tonks was five months pregnant, and without her husband. Her father had been on the run ever since he had heard about the new Muggle-Born Legislation. Tonks made a move as to get up, but her mother shot her back down.

"No Dora! You sit, relax. I'll get the door." Andromeda opened the door to reveal a snow-covered Remus Lupin.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin, sodding git who left Nymphadora, his pregnant wife, werewolf, and one of the creators of the Marauder's Map."

Andromeda pursed her lips, "I have no idea why my daughter is in love with you, because it's obvious that you don't care one bit about her."

Remus shook his head, "That's not true, it's the exact opposite actually. I care too much about her, I don't want to hurt—"

"_YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT HER? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN DOING? DOING HER A FAVOR? DOING __**YOUR **__UNBORN CHILD A FAVOR? _RIDICULOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD—"

"Mum, let me talk to him okay?" Tonks said from the hallway. Andromeda nodded, turned, and stormed out of there. Unlike her mother Tonks didn't look angry, but worse, she looked disappointed. "I thought you were through running away from me Remus?"

"Dora, I—it's so difficult, I don't want a poor child to have a werewolf for a father, it's not fair to them. Besides, it'll just be ashamed of me—"

Tonks shook her head, "I think that the baby would be more ashamed of you if you hadn't come back." She wrapped her arms around Remus, "I missed you so much," she mumbled into his shirt.

"I missed you too," Remus said, confused, "I thought that you would hate me, after all that I've done. I left you _again_—"

"But you came back. Both times you came to your senses and came back. That's what's important to me, the fact that you're here now."

"I'll never leave you again Dora," Remus told her, watching her hair turn from a mousy brown to a radiant bubble-gum pink, his favorite.

Tonks smiled, "Wanna feel your baby kick?" He nodded, and she took his scarred hand in her own small one and placed it on her stomach. He smiled as he felt the small _thump_.

"This is really happening," Remus stated plainly, "not the way I would have planned, but it's happening."

Tonks nodded, "What can I say, pink and grey go together."

In March, Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell were found dead, killed by death eaters.

In April, Teddy Remus Lupin was born, Harry Potter was named godfather.

On May 1, Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin were killed by Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange.

(A/N) I'm working on a sequel, _Turquoise_, about Teddy. It should be out fairly soon.

Thanksss...

Mr.Moony...aka...answerthequestionnooneaskedPAL


End file.
